Explosions and Pregnancies
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Deidara x OC. Hikari is pregant, it's up to Deidara to help her. Bad summary, it's better inside. Might have a second part.


I bit my lip, curling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Deidara was doing something with his clay and ignoring me. Dei and I had secretly eloped four months ago, with my sister as the only witness. I was pregnant, and scared for a number of reasons. Pain could kill me, kick me out of the Akatsuki, kill my baby, kill my sister, Ai, or just leave me be.

That, for some reason, scared me the most.

"Hikari, are you going to stare at me all day, un?" Deidara asked.

I jumped. "Oh, um, no, sorry."

"I don't mind, but having you stare at me like that without knowing why makes me uncomfortable, yeah."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Deidara finally looked up, his one visible eye watching me closely. "You okay, un? You've been acting strange, yeah."

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

Deidara stood up from the table and clay he had been bent over, walking over to where I was sitting on the couch.

"Something's bothering you." He sat down next to me and turned so he was facing me.

"One of the things I was wondering about is how soon do you want to start a family." I tug on a lock of straight purple hair, staring at the floor.

Deidara was quiet for a long moment. He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"SENPAI! Tobi's back~!" Tobi yelled, running into the room.

He stopped at Dei's glare and my blank face.

"Tobi...I'm going to EXPLODE YOU!" Deidara lunged for him.

Tobi shrieked. "Tobi didn't know you and Hikari-chan were talking! Please don't hurt Tobi! Tobi a good boy!"

Tobi ran out of the room wailing as Deidara screamed threats.

I sighed. He never answered my question...

Feeling like an elephant was sitting on my shoulders, I walked to the kitchen to eat bananas covered in nutella.

I bumped into Ai in the kitchen.

"Hey lil sis~!" She beamed.

I mmphed as I sat on a barstool.

"What's with the long face?" She asked.

"I asked Dei an important question but Tobi burst in before he could answer. Tobi's probably going to be in pieces soon." I sighed, opening the half-empty container of nutella.

Ai looked sympathetic and curious. I was 19, same as Dei, and she was twenty-one.

I could never understand how she could stand to date Hidan. That guy is super obnoxious.

"So what's the important question?" Ai's sparkly blue eyes watched me curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

Her eyes went wide.

"I was indirectly asking him if he was okay with it."

"There's your first mistake. You gotta be direct with him." Ai advised, leaning across the island and watching me spread nutella on a banana.

"Direct with who and about what?" Hidan asked, walking in.

I glared at him as Ai grinned. "Baby!" She said excitedly. "You shouldn't be in here." She said seriously.

Hidan sweat dropped. "Why?"

"Girl talk." I nibbled on the banana.

Hidan paled. "Ookay..." He backed out, then vanished.

Ai and I went back to talking. After giving me some advice, we were talking about random things and laughing.

Deidara appeared, leaning on the doorframe and panting like he had run forty miles. He stumbled to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Did ya catch 'im?" Ai asked.

"No, sneaky b******." He muttered.

I patted his head. "You'll get him one day."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"I'm gonna go do something." Ai jumped up and hurried out of the room.

I caught her meaning and turned to Deidara. "Dei-"

"I've thought about it." He interrupted me. "And I don't know."

I bit my lip, my hand straying down to touch my still-flat stomach. Deidara saw me and his eyes went wide.

"Y-you're..." he stuttered.

I nodded, guilty for the look of utter shock on his face.

He sank onto the stool next to me, eye wide and mouth a small 'o'.

"I'm sorry..." I covered my face with my hands.

"How far?" He whispered.

"Two months." I said into my hands.

Deidara was silent for a long moment, then a weird noise came out of him.

I looked through my fingers in bewilderment as he started cracking up.

"Dei..?" I asked.

"This is the best news ever!" He laughed, grinning at me with a contagious smile.

I blinked, smiling at him confusedly.

"Heh," He grabbed me off the stool and spun me around.

"Wait, Deidara!" I laughed, getting dizzy.

"I love you so much." He kissed me deeply.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

Tobi peeked around the corner, watching in surprise.

I pulled away from Dei, resting my head on his chest. Deidara hugged me tightly, breathing into my hair.

"Tobi, if you don't want to be in pieces, I suggest you run." I say, clutching Dei's akatsuki cloak from behind.

Tobi eeped as Deidara lifted his head.

"Tobi wanted to play with Hikari-chan." Tobi said in a small voice.

"In a minute." I said.

"Tobi go hide!" I guessed we were going to play hide-and-go-seek as Tobi ran.

Dei sighed. "Why so you hang out with that idiot, un?"

"He needs someone." I replied, inhaling his scent of clay and smoke.

Deidara kissed my forehead, pulling away. "Oh Hikari."

His hands came up to frame my face. I leaned to his touch, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Sleep with me tonight, yeah?" He mumbled into my hair.

I smiled. "Just sleeping, kay?"

"Yeah. Sure, un." He suddenly released me.

"What will-" I started.

"Talk about it later, yeah." Deidara interrupted.

I blinked, hurt, then realized Konan was standing there.

"Yeah." I mumbled, hurrying out of the room in search for Tobi.

* * *

><p>I crawled under Dei's covers, shivering. I couldn't stop shivering for some reason. I must've been buried under the covers for more than five minutes before the door opened then closed.<p>

Deidara heaved a huge sigh, and I heard the sound of material hitting the floor.

"Dei?" I pushed the covers down slightly, just enough to see.

Deidara paused, the fishnet shirt halfway up. "Hikari? What are you doing here, un?"

"You said I could..." I said, quickly flinging the covers back over my face.

Deidara muttered something, then a couple minutes later the bed shifted and the covers lifted.

"Let me in, yeah." Deidara snuggled up against me, then reached over and flicked off the light.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him against me. I felt warmer now. His thumb lifted my shirt up slightly, tracing circles on my skin. I shivered, ticklish.

"Dei, what's Pain going to say when he finds I'm pregnant?" I whispered.

Deidara heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Hikari."

"I'm scared."

"I'm frankly scared too, yeah."

That rocked me. Deidara was never scared.

I let out a small whimper, burying my head in his shirt.

"But you know what, 'Kari?" He gently ran his fingers through my hair. "It's gonna be okay, un."

I took a deep breath, then lifted up my head. In the semi-darkness, I could see him watching me. He smiled, gently tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I love you." I hugged him tightly.

He kissed my hair. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Who cares if this is accurate? I like it. Whatever, things might be off, but this is Fanfiction, and I can do what I want! (To a certain extent, anyway…)<p>

This is my first Deidara oneshot, so I don't know if he's correct personality-wise.

Review!


End file.
